Каин
by cinne
Summary: Любовь, доходящая до фанатизма, способная сподвигнуть на предательство.


_**Каин**_

Автор: cinne68 aka Cinnamon

Пейринг: Лаванда/Парвати, Падма/Лаванда

Рейтинг: R для искушенных в дарках и NC-17 для слабонервных.

Жанр: angst, darkfic

Саммари: Любовь, доходящая до фанатизма, способная сподвигнуть на предательство.

Дисклеймер: Тут еще что-то осталось для Роулинг?

Предупреждение: смерть персонажа, дарк и прочие радости жизни. А, кстати, фемслэш еще, но почти никакого графического описания, все мило и шоколадно.

''Одни пишут о сомнении и неведении.

Другие – о бессмысленности и покое.''

Энн Райс, ''Витторио-вампир''

''For all that it's worth  
The blood on my hands  
Is the blood of divinities  
And all that is lost''

Tiamat, ''Cain''

_Я не хочу умирать... Мама, мамочка..._

Я не буду лгать. Больше незачем лгать. Мои колени дрожат, замерзшие подушечки пальцев почти ничего не чувствуют. Я сползаю по влажной стене этих чертовых подземелий и закрываю глаза.

Теперь ты должна ненавидеть меня. А еще вчера покрывала легкими поцелуями мои щеки и согревала мои пальцы в своих теплых ладонях. Я любила тебя, была глупа и отчаянна, а ты, каждый раз прикасаясь губами к моим губам, не видела подмены.

Ведь ты тоже любила. Не меня.

А я ненавидела Парвати; ее блестящие волосы, глаза цвета миндаля и длинные пальцы. Каждый раз, когда я смотрела в зеркало, мне хотелось уничтожить этот кусок гладкого стекла, разбить об него кулаки в кровь, чтобы руки изменились до неузнаваемости. Я была всего лишь отражением сестры, копией, тенью, и всем сердцем ненавидела ее и вашу сладкую, приторную, как засахарившееся варенье, любовь, такую яркую и заметную, как конфетти из рождественской хлопушки.

Я помню вас в ванной старост, как ты целовала ее розовые губы, а ее проворные пальцы блуждали по твоему телу; вы смеялись и подкидывали вверх переливающиеся пузырьки мыльной пены, а я стояла, спрятавшись за шкафами для одежды, не в силах сдержать предательские слезы.

Вы были безрассудны и бесстыдны – вы делали это на парте в заброшенных классах и на холодном полу Астрономической башни, вы с нежностью сплетали пальцы под тяжелой алой скатертью в Обеденном зале, целовались украдкой за спиной профессора Трелони в кабинете предсказаний и осыпали друг друга лепестками цветов, спрятавшись за оранжереями Гербологии. А мне оставалась лишь кусать губы да сжимать кулаки так, что на ладонях оставались красные полумесяцы от ногтей.

Я помню, как застыла у распахнутой двери какого-то класса. Моя гордость, от которой остался лишь пепел, велела мне уйти, но все же стремление увидеть тебя, пусть и в чужих объятьях, одержало верх... Я могла представить, что те губы и пальцы, что ласкают тебя – мои, ведь мы с ней были похожи до боли, до дрожи в коленях. Я с трудом держала учебники в ослабевших враз руках, возбуждение накатывало волнами, и я боялась хотя бы моргнуть, чтобы не упустить ни мгновения. Но вдруг чья-то теплая ладонь накрыла мне рот.

Нравится? - шепнули мне на ухо.

Я промычала нечто нечленораздельное и попыталась вырваться. Но потом в ушах прозвенело тихое ''Stupefy'' и на глаза опустилась теплая, словно пуховое одеяло, темнота. Я очнулась только сидя на полу в подсобке для метел, а рядом, облокотившись на шкаф с квиддичными мантиями, гордо стояла Панси Паркинсон.

Я быстро согласилась на ее предложение – слишком уж велика была награда. Целый мир за одну небольшую татуировку, свет в сердце за рабство.

Я плохо помню часы, проведенные в библиотеке, тяготы тренировок на лабораторных мышах из кабинета Макгонагалл – все это пролетело незаметно. Но зато так отчетливо въелось мне в память то, как тело моей сестры изгибалось под неестественными углами, как она кричала от боли и молила о пощаде. Я глотала слезы, и как молитву повторяла свое ''...Crucio! Crucio, crucio...'', наблюдая за тем, как страдает ее душа, как ломается ее тело, подобно марионетке с оборванными нитками. Я обвиняла ее во всем: в том, что никогда не была так удачлива, как она, в том, что ты, Лаванда, никогда не любила меня, в том, что мы похожи, как две капли воды, и даже в том, что я попала в Рэйвенкло, а не в хваленый Гриффиндор. Это она была виновата во всем, а я ни о чем уже не жалею. А потом глаза моей сестры расфокусировались, из уголка рта потекла дорожка кровавой слюны, и она безвольным мешком осела на землю у Запретного леса. А мне осталось лишь сжимать зубы от адского жара в левом предплечье...

Я кое-как спрятала ее и не оглядываясь, побежала в замок. Я знала, что завтра ее найдут и отправят прямиком в больницу Св. Мунго, где одна и проведет остаток дней, рефлекторно содрогаясь в конвульсиях и размазывая слезы и слюни по хрустящей, накрахмаленной подушке. А меня... Меня, наверное, ждет Поцелуй. Я буду сидеть в большом зале, бессильно сжимая пальцами твердые подлокотники своего стула, и даже если все волшебники Визенгамота прикажут мне поднять взгляд – я не посмею. Смотреть им в глаза и понимать, что в твоих теперь горит только ненависть?

Но Парвати получила по заслугам, а меня ждала ты, моя Лаванда. Я плакала, когда вдыхала аромат твоих светлых волос, а ты гладила меня по спине, говоря, что все будет хорошо, так и не понимая, что мне никогда не искупить этот грех. Я помню, как целовала тебя, краем глаза замечая каким непривычно-красным было покрывало, на котором мы лежали. Я захватывала ртом твой сосок, а ты царапала ногтями мою спину и шептала чужое имя, царапая этим и мое сердце.

А утром из окна я увидела темные силуэты на серой весенней земле, поблескивающей на солнце островками прошлогодней травы.

Они многих убили, но тебя оставили в живых.

Я помню, как стояла, прижавшись спиной к мокрой стене, рядом с той норой, в которую тебя посадили. Там бегали пищащие крысы, с потолка капала грязная вода, падая на твои светлые волосы.

За нами охотятся авроры, и я знаю, что сейчас они уже здесь.

Но ты сидишь на холодном каменном полу и считаешь... Я знаю, ты считаешь минуты. Если ты нигде не ошиблась, то скоро полночь... Совсем скоро. Я знаю, тебе кажется, что в полночь произойдет что-то сверхъестественное. Как в сказках. Тик-тик-тик, полночь, карета превратилась в тыкву, а лошади - в мышей. Надо всего лишь дожить до полуночи и, может, твоя изорванная, сломанная карета превратится в золотистую, свежую, спелую тыкву. Осталось лишь подождать...

Лаванда... - мой тихий голос разрезает эту вязкую тишину. Но ты сидишь, уставившись в серый пол. Слишком больно было бы для тебя сейчас встретить взгляд моих глаз.

Уйди, оставь меня.

Лаванда, ты должна знать, что у меня на предплечье – Метка; я не могла иначе, пойми... - я замечаю, что тебе нет до меня никакого дела. Для тебя осталась лишь пустота и... минуты до полуночи.

Плевать, Парвати, сколько осталось?

Что? - неужели они тебе еще не сказали? Не сказали, что я – не твоя Парвати, а предательница Падма, отражение, тень. Предатель... предатель, предатель.

Сколько осталось до полуночи?

Шорох. Ты не смотришь, но знаю, что ты чувствуешь, как я вскидываю руку, рукав отодвигается, обнажая Метку, и смотрю на часы.

Тринадцать минут, - надо же, чертова дюжина. Ты всегда любила Предсказания, правда? Ты сможешь увидеть отражение будущего в грязной воде на полу, погадать на криках боли, что раздаются отовсюду, а не на кофейной гуще?

Уйди. Оставь мне тринадцать минут тишины.

Вздох, скрип решетки и... вот она, твоя тишина, Лаванда.

Ты сидишь на холодном полу, обхватив руками колени, и слегка раскачиваешься в такт минутам. Всего лишь дожить до полуночи...

Слышны какие-то голоса за углом. Может, это твоя спасительная помощь, Авроры прорвались к подземельям, а может, это Упивающиеся пришли приносить свою жертву Смерти.

Я бы хотела найти в себе силы и сказать, что мне уже все равно. Я – Каин, братоубийца, предатель, предатель, предатель... Я должна быть наказана.

_Я не хочу умирать... Мама, мамочка..._

Я слышу, как ты все считаешь: шесть, пять, четыре, три, два...

Полночь.

Подземелья наполняются светом и звуками.

Что это? Смерть или помощь?

Ты не знаешь.

Я тоже не знаю, хотя мне уже все равно.

Но полночь.

Карета превратилась в тыкву.


End file.
